The proposed research program utilizes various approaches within the disciplines of neurophysiology, neurochemistry, and neuroanatomy to investigate a) the effects of epileptiform discharge on the developing brain and b) basic abnormalities in cell-cell interactions in epileptogenesis. The specific projects are: I. Electrophysiology of Focal Epileptogenesis; II. Epilepsy and the Developing Visual System; III. Electrophysiology of Dissociated Nerve Cell Cultures; and IV. Energy Metabolism and Seizures in the Developing Brain. The long-term goals of the program are to define the basic physiological, biochemical and structural abnormalities which contribute to epileptogenesis and thereby to develop a rationale for for therapeutic approaches which will be useful in treating the clinical epilepsies. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Pedley, T. A., Fisher, R. S. and Prince, D. A. Focal gliosis and potassium movement in mammalian cortex. Exp. Neurol. 50: 346-361, 1976. Fisher, R. S., Pedley, T. A., Moody, Jr., W. and Prince, D. A. The role of extracellular potassium in hippocampal epilepsy. Arch. Neurol. 33: 76-83, 1976.